russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Philippines Schedule
Nickelodeon Philippines is the largest No. 1 kids network in the world. It creates and produces a diverse range of programming genres catered for kids aged 6-14. This includes animation, live-action, comedy, game shows, and pre-school programs. Nickelodeon's kid audience will always find high-quality, humorous programming that reflects real kid experiences from a kid's point of view. All original animation featuring the wildly popular SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Planet Sheen, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Fanboy and Chum Chum, The Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, the game shows Figure It Out, My Family's Got GUTS, Global GUTS, Double Dare 2000 and BrainSurge, the best popular pre-school programs like Dora the Explorer, Go,Diego Go!, Max and Ruby, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Gupies, The Fresh Beat Band and Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and features a mix of live-action, comedy and action, including new releases House of Anubis, Supah Ninjas, Victorious and all-time favouries, iCarly, The Troop, True Jackson VP and many more. Program Schedule 'Weekdays' *6:00am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *6:30am - The Fairly OddParents *7:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *8:00am - Max and Ruby (Monday-Wednesday); Bubble Gupies (Thursday and Friday) *8:30am - Team Umizoomi *9:00am - Dora the Explorer *9:30am - The Backyardigans *10:00am - Go Diego Go! *10:30am - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *11:00am - Hi-5 (Monday-Wednesday); Wonder Pets (Thursday and Friday) *11:30am - Johnny Test *12:00pm - Figure It Out (Monday-Wednesday); Legends of the Hidden Temple (Thursday and Friday) *12:30pm - Double Dare 2000 (Monday-Wednesday); Nickelodeon Robot Wars (Thursday and Friday) *1:00pm - Global GUTS (Monday-Wednesday); BrainSurge (Thursday and Friday) *1:30pm - Winx Club *2:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *3:00pm - The Fairly OddParents *4:00pm - Artzooka! *4:30pm - Winx Club *5:00pm - House of Anubis *5:30pm - Nick News *6:00pm - Big Time Rush (Monday-Thursday); Life with Boys (Thursday and Friday) *6:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *7:00pm - iCarly *7:30pm - Supah Ninjas (Monday-Wednesday); The Troop (Thursday and Friday) *8:00pm - Victorious *8:30pm - True Jackson VP *9:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *9:30pm - Hell's Kitchen *10:00pm - The Fairly OddParents *11:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *12:00am - Livewire *12:30am - ChalkZone *2:00am - CatDog *4:00am - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *5:00am - Hey Arnold! 'Saturdays' *6:00am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *6:30am - The Fairly OddParents *7:00am - Franklin and Friends *7:30am - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *8:00am - Team Umizoomi *8:30am - Dora the Explorer *9:00am - Whacked! *9:30am - Avatar: The Last Airbender *10:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *11:00am - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *11:30am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *12:00pm - Planet Sheen *12:30pm - Lucky Fred *1:00pm - Fanboy and Chum Chum *1:30pm - All That *2:00pm - Slime Time Live *2:30pm - My Family's Got GUTS *3:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *3:30pm - The Fairly OddParents *4:30pm - The Penguins of Madagascar *5:00pm - Voltron Force *5:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *6:30pm - Fanboy and Chum Chum *7:00pm - Drake and Josh *7:30pm - iCarly *8:00pm - Big Time Rush *8:30pm - The Fairly OddParents *9:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *10:00pm - T.U.F.F. Puppy *10:30pm - Danny Phantom *11:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *12:00am - ChalkZone *2:00am - CatDog *4:00am - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *5:00am - Hey Arnold! 'Sundays' *6:00am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *6:30am - The Fairly OddParents *7:00am - Franklin and Friends *7:30am - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *8:00am - Team Umizoomi *8:30am - Dora the Explorer *9:00am - Whacked! *9:30am - Avatar: The Last Airbender *10:00am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:30am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *11:00am - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *11:30am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *12:00pm - Planet Sheen *12:30pm - Lucky Fred *1:00pm - Fanboy and Chum Chum *1:30pm - All That *2:00pm - Slime Time Live *2:30pm - My Family's Got GUTS *3:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *3:30pm - The Fairly OddParents *4:30pm - The Penguins of Madagascar *5:00pm - Voltron Force *5:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *6:30pm - Fanboy and Chum Chum *7:00pm - Drake and Josh *7:30pm - iCarly *8:00pm - Big Time Rush *8:30pm - The Fairly OddParents *9:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants *10:00pm - T.U.F.F. Puppy *10:30pm - Danny Phantom *11:00pm - Spongebob Squarepants *12:00am - ChalkZone *2:00am - CatDog *4:00am - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *5:00am - Hey Arnold! 'Nickelodeon Philippines Talents' *Nadine Lustre (Whacked!) *Noel Dela Rosa (Whacked!, Nickelodeon Robot Wars) *Sam Concepcion (Nickelodeon Robot Wars) *Marco Manalac (Nick News, Slime Time Live) *Daniel Matsunaga (Livewire) *Kathryn Bernardo (Nickelodeon Robot Wars) *Julia Montes (Livewire) *Kat Alano (Slime Time Live) *Rose Van Ginkel (Nickelodeon Robot Wars) *Yen Santos (Livewire) *Shy Carlos (Whacked!) *Andi Manzano (Nick News) 'Nickelodeon Philippines from the ratings of Top 34!' Nickelodeon Philippines is the 24-hour no. 1 channel in the Philippines. It means animation, live-action, preschool and game shows. When Nickelodeon was acquired by All Youth Channels, Inc., with a partnership with MTV Networks Asia Pacific. The network was once located at 3/F Silver City Mall, Frontera Drive Verde Complex, Julia Vargas corner E. Rodriguez Jr., Pasig City, Metro Manila. *''All That'' (live-action) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (animation) *''Bubble Gupies'' (preschool) *''BrainSurge'' (game show) *''Dora the Explorer'' (preschool) *''Double Dare 2000'' (game show) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (animation) *''Figure It Out'' (game show) *''Global GUTS'' (game show) *''Go Diego Go!'' (preschool) *''Hi-5'' (preschool) *''House of Anubis'' (live-action) *''iCarly'' (live-action) *''Johnny Test'' (animation) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (animation) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (animation) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (game show) *''Lucky Fred'' (animation) *''Max and Ruby'' (preschool) *''My Family's Got GUTS'' (game show) *''Ni Hao, Kai Lan'' (preschool) *''Planet Sheen'' (animation) *''Slime Time Live'' (game show) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (animation) *''Supah Ninjas'' (live-action) *''Team Umizoomi'' (preschool) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (animation) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (preschool) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (animation) *''The Troop'' (live-action) *''True Jackson VP'' (live-action) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (animation) *''Victorious'' (live-action) *''Winx Club'' (animation) 'Nickelodeon Philippines was the Upcoming New Series Premiere in 2012' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Fred: The Show'' (premieres April 21, Weekends at 12:30 pm) *''How to Rock'' (premieres May 17, Thursday and Friday at 8 pm) *''Mike the Knight'' (premieres April 5, Thursday and Friday at 11 am) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra'' (premieres June 2, Weekends at 9:30 am) 'Nickelodeon Philippines launches All That Rocks!' 'Cast' *Miranda Cosgrove (iCarly) *Jennette McCurdy (iCarly) *Nathan Kress (iCarly) *Ryan Potter (Supah Ninjas) *Nathalia Ramos (House of Anubis) *David Del Rio (The Troop) *Victoria Justice (Victorious) *Leon Thomas III (Victorious) *Elizabeth Gillies (Victorious) *Keke Palmer (True Jackson VP) *Ashley Argota (True Jackson VP) 'Other Cast' *Noah Munck (iCarly) *Jerry Trainor (iCarly) *Josh Peck *Carlos Knight (Supah Ninjas) *Gracie Dzienny (Supah Ninjas) *Jack DeSena *Gordon Ramsay (Hell's Kitchen) *Nicholas Purcell (The Troop) *Gage Golightly (The Troop) *Drake Bell *Jamie Lynn Spears *Matt Bennett (Victorious) *Ted Allen *Matt Shively (True Jackson VP) 'Notable sketches' *''Good Burger'' is a sketch that took place at a fast food restaurant. The cashier, Ed played by Gordon Ramsay, was portrayed as a clueless teenager who always found a way to mess things up. A notable quote from Good Burger, stated by Chef Ramsay in every episode, was "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the good burger, can I take your order?" When not dealing with a customer, he would bang on the cash register while singing "I'm a dude, she's a dude, he's a dude, 'cause we're all dudes. HEY!" Frequent customers include: Bernie Kibbitz (Matt Bennett), Lester Oaks, Construction Worker (Ted Allen), and Connie Muldoon (Gage Golightly). *''Cooking with Randy and Mandy'' is a sketch starring Drake Bell and Josh Peck. Every now and then, When Cooking With Randy and Mandy started, the two greeted each other with "Hi, Randy," and "Hi, Mandy." The two played a duo named Randy and Mandy, who had their own cooking show on the fictional channel 106B. Every recipe concocted by the duo always contained massive amounts of chocolate (for example: spaghetti smothered in chocolate syrup). The only reason they had chocolate for every recipe is only because they are obsessed with chocolate. In one sketch, Randy gets in a hot tub that, instead of water, contains liquid chocolate. When Angelique Bates left, the sketch was renamed Cooking With Randy, with the explanation being that Mandy had been sent to a chocolate rehabilitation center. A different chef would appear each time with their own preferred ingredient (such as a chef played by Chris Farley, who preferred ketchup) and Randy would have to demonstrate chocolate's superiority. *''Walter the Earboy'' discussed the trials and tribulations of a teenager named Earboy, because (as the theme song goes), "his ears are really big!" Earboy (Carlos Knight) went to a school where he was always made fun of. He and his three friends Pizza Face (Matt Shively) (he had a slice of pizza for a face), Tinsel Teeth (Keke Palmer) (her mouth was full of Christmas decorations), and Four Eyes (Ashley Argota) (she had four eyeballs in two sockets) faced teenage problems while trying to fit in. Thankfully, they had help from "a freak like us, but everyone likes him, and he's got a lot of money"-namely, Ross Perot (played by Jennette McCurdy). Mocking Perot's wild attitude, Johnson often threw piles of money in the air and offered insane advice to the foursome. The four appear to be students as Dullmont Jr. High School. *''The Inconvenience Store ''featured two "hoodrats" named Laneesha (Ryan Potter) and Latanya (Noah Munck) who work in a convenience store called Quick & Fast. They were loud and had a tendency to be rude to customers, and even verbally berated someone who tried to rob the store (Danny Tamberelli). Latanya's arch-nemesis was Latasha (Nathalia Ramos). At the end of the sketches, Latanya would say "It's time to get our freak on!" and dance to Miami bass music. Latanya was later added as a major character and Noah's (fictional) cousin in The Noah Munck Show, again played by Nick Cannon. *''Channel 6 ½ News'' featured Brenda Stone (Gracie Dzienny), a rather obnoxious news anchorwoman, and Ray Borealis (Leon Thomas III), a weatherman who was often put into dangerous places to report the weather (i.e., a hurricane in Montana, the North Pole, Mars, Death Valley, a dumpster, a very tall building, etc.) *''Whateverrr!'' A sketch starring Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy as Gina and Jessica. They played a pair of loud, ditzy valley girls who hosted their own television show. The duo commonly talked about very materialistic things, such as broken fingernails, and their obsession with Nathan Kress. This sketch, like "Cooking With Randy And Mandy", aired on channel 106B, and in addition had a set change and theme sketches, sometimes with famous people like NBA superstar Kobe Bryant. One of the sketches was on the 100th episode when Gina threw a surprise birthday party for Jessica which she bring out a birthday cake with the Backstreet Boys on it. Gina gave Jessica a present David Del Rio, the star of Cousin Skeeter after he was dragged off the streets from Gina and then wrap him up as a present who then escape after Jessica thanking Gina. However, Repairman appeared overhearing Jessica, who had just broke her fingernails, and started to wreck the whole "Whateverrrr" set which ended with him breaking the camera. *''Harry Bladder'' a spoof of Harry Potter. In it, Harry Bladder (Jerry Trainor), ReRon (Ryan Potter), and Herhiney (Nathalia Ramos) would attend magic class, usually potions with Professor Chafe, whose legs were badly chafed, causing him to be unnecessarily mean. The students often encountered the mischief-making Sacco (Ashley Argota). Many sketches including brewing potions that did silly things, like enlarge students' behinds, give males large breasts, or change people into bras. In one episode, Kenan Thompson appeared as Headmaster Pimpell (based on his old character); his grotesque pimple turned out to be the head of Lord Moldyshorts. A parody of this parody was, in the show Planet Sheen, where Carl said Sheen's character in the play was Perry Bladder, a very close parody. *''Crazy Cab Driver'' starred Ryan Potter as Zigfried, an incompetent taxi cab driver who would pick up various people. He would often sing "OL-LAY", annoy the passengers while driving, and call angry drivers "KUMQUAT!". One memorable sketch would be when the passengers were Miranda Cosgrove and Elizabeth Gillies reprising their roles as the Spy Kids. The passengers would never get to their destination and would fall out of the cab at the end of the sketch. *''Vital Information'' is a sketch in which Jerry Trainor deadpanned ridiculous sayings, usually three in a row. *''Know Your Stars'' a sketch that gave facts and info about a cast member or special guest. The sketch involved a random voice that made a mockery of individual cast members or guest stars with embarrassing, wacky, funny, but untrue facts. An example of this is: "Victoria Justice, hasn't brushed her teeth in 6 months." Almost all of them complain about this, with the exception of Totally Kyle (Drake Bell) when he agrees with everything the voice says and Pickle Boy who just tilts his head. This short sketch would appear during every episode. Brian Peck provided the voiceovers of the sketch. *''ChitChat'' was a sketch that featured Stacy Chit (Miranda Cosgrove), host of her own late-night show "where the chat hits the fan!" Stacy always booked exciting guests, including pro skater Tony Hawk. Unfortunately, the guest would never do anything exciting, and often told long, boring stories (in the case of Tony Hawk, he wanted to discuss the joy of knitting). During those boring stories, Stacy would do something distracting to the guest, interrupting his/her story. When Stacy tired of the guest, she would scream "BORING!" and press a button on her desk. The guest's chair would then eject them, sending him or her flying out the window. In one memorable sketch, after Stacey launched someone, she went to sit down...unintentionally falling on the floor when trying to sit on her chair and causing everyone on set to laugh uncontrollably, including Giovonnie herself. *''Trashin' Fashion'' starred Victoria Justive and Jennette McCurdy as Carlee and Marlee, two girls with a "passion for trashin' fashion!" The two would report live from various high school related events, such as a dance or a party. Carlee and Marlee would walk around the room and mock everyone's clothing choices but their own. Kyle would sometimes appear as the special "Nerd Correspondent." One notable sketch featured Carlee and Marlee making fun of police officers in too-small uniforms! Nickelodeon New Shows 'Original programming' 'Animation' *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents *The Penguins of Madagascar *Fanboy & Chum Chum *''Rugrats'' *Planet Sheen *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' 'Nickelodeon News' *''Dateline on Nickelodeon'' *''Good Morning Nick'' *''Nick Headline News with Brian Williams'' *''Nick Headline News Weekend Edition with Lester Holt'' *''Nick World Headlines'' 'Live-Action' *''iCarly'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Victorious'' *''The Troop'' *''House of Anubis'' *''Supah Ninjas'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Percy Jackson'' *''Mr. Wizard's World'' *''How to Rock'' *''Hanson'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''One Direction'' 'Game shows' *''BrainSurge'' *''Double Dare'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Global GUTS'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''My Family's Got GUTS'' *''Nick Arcade'' 'Variety programs' *''All That Rocks!'' *''Standby: Lights, Camera, Action'' 'Preschool' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Franklin and Friends'' 'Educational' *''Kids Pick the President'' *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' *''The Big Help'' *''Worldwide Day of Play'' 'Acquired programs' 'Animated' *''Johnny Test'' *''Winx Club'' 'Live-Action' *''Life With Boys'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' 'Mini-series and specials' *''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards''